


Women or Heroes or Both

by Carmilla DeWinter (miladys_revenge)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Will be rendered AU by Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladys_revenge/pseuds/Carmilla%20DeWinter
Summary: The universe is saved, Thanos is dead, and Carol Danvers runs into an enemy you can't shoot. Namely, press conferences.





	Women or Heroes or Both

**Author's Note:**

> So. Thanks to Marvel's unique way of understating the queer, there are many ways to consider Carol Danvers not heterosexual. Actually, the only thing I don't get is why anyone characterizes her as straight.  
> So, have an attempt at humor.

“We're now taking questions,” Tony Stark announced into the microphone on the table.

The collected journalists broke out into shouts. Carol winced. While she was a bit of a celebrity with the Skrulls, they also were … not as loud. And had other ways of distributing information. But here she was, sitting down with Earth's Mightiest Heroes on a podium to answer questions from people who mostly had been dust two days ago. Not that they remembered that part.

Press conferences. Was the threat of more of those to come reason enough to not join the Avengers? Apart from the obvious issues?

There were requests to detail the actions taken to save Earth from this last alien invasion. The Spiderkid managed not to give up his identity, though it was a near miss. After Captain America had convincingly assured people that he and the Black Widow were not a romantic couple – Carol scoffed, anyone with eyes had to see he was with Barnes for the long haul – it was the other person in blue that was targeted. Namely, Carol herself. “Captain Marvel” as someone on the internet had decided to call her.

“Captain Danvers,” simpered a blonde woman in second row, “what are your plans now?”

Carol frowned. What kind of question was that? “I was going to visit an old friend, catch up some.” Things with Maria had never quite gotten back to what they had been. Maria had complained about Carol's frequent absences and eventually moved on with someone who would actually share a bed with her. “After that – I was asked to join this team. I'm going to clear that with people back home.” Talos would be fretting, after she'd forbidden him to follow her. He didn't do too good with sitting back.

“Home?” the blonde asked.

“I'm building global security on a planet that isn't Earth.” She would not reveal more about the Skull's new home than necessary.

“Not that we aren't grateful that you are planning to join the Avengers”, a woman with dark curls interjected, “but are you not looking to settle down?”

“I am settled down.” Carol had a nice house with an impossibly big garden, friends, and got to fly for her job. The last couple months had been positively boring, allowing her to actually introduce some people to baseball. There were plans for a league. Monica was an engineer with NASA, researching space elevators and allowed to be openly bi. What more could a woman want?

“So you, uh, are married or have a significant other?” the blonde asked.

Carol blinked. “No.”

“Do you have children?”

Did Monica count as a daughter in their eyes? What kind of questions were these, really? “Why are you asking?”

To her credit, the blonde didn't duck or fidget when meeting Carol's best “your boss is not amused” stare. “Well. You are a young woman still.”

For a certain value of young. Carol had certainly seen more years awake than Captain Rogers and many less than Thor. “Yeah. And?”

“And women want to settle down with a husband … or a wife … and have children … of their own.” It almost sounded like a question, as if the journalist was explaining this to a person who should know these things and didn't quite believe she had to spell it out.

“No. I mean, my – best friend is a single mom.” There. Maria would not appreciate to be called an ex. “I helped raise her daughter. There are a lot of people who want at least one partner or children or both, but I've never been actively looking.” As it was, Maria had once said that Carol wouldn't know someone was flirting with her even if she were hit by a clue-bat. Her brain wasn't made to look for romantic partners.

Romanov beside her shot her an odd look. Most of the room shot her odd looks. There was total silence for a minute.

Carol bristled. What had she said that sounded so odd?

Then Shuri, teen-aged princess and know-it-all pain in the ass, began to giggle. “Wow. The world's most important media representatives, and not a one with actual imagination. Or knowledge of LGBT issues, which is even more depressing. Polyamory and asexuality. And aromanticism. That's things, you know. Even Google knows about them.”

Huh. Carol had forgotten that there had been a time when she didn't know these words either. Both the Kree and the Skrulls had concepts for more than one kind of significant relationship, it had been part of her orientation on Hala. So, she nodded. “That. If you really need labels.”

Before the room could again erupt into mayhem, Tony Stark tapped his microphone. “No more questions about the team's love life, thank you. Anyone who isn't hung up on Netflix and children?”

Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson groaned, Natasha Romanov giggled.

Carol raised her brows. Apparently, apart from the obvious issues, her team-to-be was also divided on the comedic value of puns. Captain Marvel certainly had her work cut our for her.


End file.
